


Untitled

by gilliandersob



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, The X-Files Revival, xf revival spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 09:30:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4516731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gilliandersob/pseuds/gilliandersob
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mulder and Scully reunite after separation. *XF Revival Spoilers Ahead!*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

The bed was warm, protecting them both from the cool night air seeping through the aged windows. Mulder was awake, had been for an hour or so. Looking over at his bedmate, he smiled. It was like being home again. He called this place home, but it never felt like one. It was lonely, and while all his physical possessions were here, it felt empty. Temporary.

Tonight it felt real. 

She was next to him again, sleeping soundly, her lashes resting on her cheeks. He wanted to reach out and touch her, ever so delicately, just to double check. Make sure he wasn’t dreaming. The previous evening came back to him in a rush. They’d yelled, she’d cried (she rarely did). Remembering the fear in her eyes, the concern in her voice, made him recoil now. He hadn’t meant to make her worry, not calling her back. He’d heard the phone ring, listened to the voicemails. They’d gotten shorter as the day went on. The last one contained nothing but a soft, shaky “Mulder”. 

When she’d come in his front door, livid (and rightly so), he’d immediately wanted to grab her, envelop her in his arms. He refrained, simply because he was sure she’d push him away. Their argument hadn’t lasted long. Soon enough, both of them were utterly exhausted, unable to come to a conclusion. Mulder had ushered Sveta out, explaining that they’d talk again soon. Scully collapsed on his green sofa, head in hands, unable to utter another word. 

This time, Mulder took his chance. Slowly easing down next to her, he placed his hand on her back. Rubbing in small circles, he felt her breath even out. And finally, and this is all he’d wanted, she looked up at him. Not with contempt, but with affection. Their own style affection, to be sure - one eyebrow raised and a crooked smile. Mulders eyes welled up. 

He’d never even told her how much he missed her since they’d been apart. Sure, they talked every day. About inane things. 

“Are you eating enough, Mulder?” 

“Did you sleep last night, Mulder?” 

“I’m going to the store. Do you want me to bring you anything?” 

She was always doing that. Favors, little nods that told him ‘I still care.’ 

“I miss you, Mulder,” Scully said from underneath her hands. “I worry about you, more than you know.” 

“Then stay, Scully.” 

Their bodies met once more, in a rushed, first-time kind of way. 

Laying in bed afterwards, Mulder counted her freckles, making sure he still knew them as well as he had before.

**Author's Note:**

> This story was born out of a desire to write a scene that I can only hope would happen during the show's Revival. After learning that Mulder and Scully are, indeed, separated - at least partly in the revival - I wrote this to make myself feel better about everything.


End file.
